Boyfriend
by behappyandlove
Summary: “God Lance, I’m so sorry. It was stupid. I mean I don’t think it’s stupid. I really do like you a lot. I promise, I’ll tell him. I’ll tell everyone that it was my mistake, and that you’re not mm—“ Lancitty. Read&Review. One-Shot.


A Lancitty!

These two will always be my favorite couple.

Please enjoy&read&**_review_**.

* * *

_This must be fake;  
__My lips starts to shake.  
__How does she know who I am?  
__And why does she give a damn about me?_

_She says,  
_'_I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby.  
__Come with me Friday - don't say maybe.  
__I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby;  
__like you...'_

**_-Teenage Dirtbag, Wheatus_**

* * *

"I like this."

"And I like that you're here."

Kitty Pryde sat contentedly in the front seat of her kind of _sort of _boyfriend's somewhat run down green jeep. It was a Friday afternoon; their extremely anticipated weekend had just begun. On most of their school days, Kitty rode to and from school with Scott. It wasn't an issue of comfort or style. She could have cared less that Lance drove her around in a car filled with some undetermined substances. She just scrunched her nose in mild disgust on first glance, then smiled happily whenever Lance asked her if she was alright. In fact, she'd take hitching a ride with Lance over Scott any day.

Unfortunately, Lance was the owner of the only vehicle used at the Brotherhood. So it was his assumed duty to drive Toad, Fred, and Pietro as well (when he decided he wasn't in the mood to run) to school. The one time Kitty did attempt to ride with everyone, her favorite blue sweater had been ruined after Fred spilled his breakfast (she had been too upset ask him what it was, though it had smelled like a strange mixtures of mayo, pineapples, and tuna) all over her, and Toad had made fun of her the whole ride asking if he could eat from her chest.

Understandably, she politely told Lance she didn't think it'd work out riding with his friends.

'_It's already kind of cramped as is. I don't want to make anyone feel put out just because of me.'_

'_I promise I'll tell them to behave themselves better.'_

'_Lance, it's fine I'm serious. I'm already kind of scum to them; I don't want to give them any more reason to hate me. You get it right?'_

'_Yeah. I hate dealing with Pietro's mouth every morning. It wouldn't be fair to make you have to go through it.'_

_She had giggled._

'_Hey, minus the other stuff, thanks for trying. I had fun.'_

_Lance's face had hung slightly lower that day._

"How did you get everyone a ride home?" she asked Lance in mild wonder.

He smiled sheepishly and did his signature hand scratching his head in slight embarrassment, "I got everyone to walk," Kitty raised an eyebrow, "Hey, don't get mad. They _wanted_ to."

"Just why would they have wanted to walk home?"

A slight blush colored Lance's face.

"I told 'em I'd pick up some extra chores around the house." he admitted reluctantly. '_God. now she's going to think I'm some love-sick school boy.'_

Kitty only beamed.

...which only made Lance turn even redder.

"It was nothing," he said off-handedly.

Kitty phased out of her seatbelt, leaned over and kissed Lance on the cheek. Her breath was warm, and to Lance, she smelled comfortingly like vanilla and sugar. Sitting back on her seat, she reached out and took his free hand, entwining his fingers tightly into her own.

"You are amazingly sweet under all that rebellious attitude of yours Mr. Alvers."

"Only for you Pretty-Kitty."

Kitty had an after-school Danger Room session so Lance had to drive her home, no pit-stops, but on days like this, he took the long route giving them time to talk and pretend like life was no more simpler than what it was at that moment.

"How was school?" she asked. Besides lunch, she didn't see him around all that much. Lance wasn't much of a social butterfly, but she didn't mind in the least.

"Boring beyond belief."

"Same here."

"Well, well... Miss Popularity didn't enjoy the throng of fans at her feet," he teased.

Kitty stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"Puh-lease. Save it for Jean. I'm just nice to people," she retorted.

Lance smirked, "Yeah, and they just happen to be _**so**_ nice back, especially the male population. I was going to pound that guy Chris today if blue-boy hadn't come around and saved you."

Now it was Kitty's turn to blush, "You saw that?"

Lance nodded, "I was rounding the hall, going to Lit. which would mean you were just coming out of Chemistry, and I saw the guy. Typical cocky stand, attempting to put his arm around you..." a string of cuss words followed.

"He was kind of an idiot."

Lance snorted.

"Okay, fine—a major idiot."

"I would have kicked his ass."

"Oh stop it. Nothing even happened."

"What exactly did happen?" he asked curiously.

"He was just asking if I had a boyfriend.. I guess he wanted to catch a movie this weekend."

"What did you say?" the question came quietly, unassuming.

Kitty bit her lower lip and turned away slightly, "Well, don't be mad or anything. Promise? I know the whole titling our status isn't really your thing, and we haven't exactly ventured off into this territory. But I didn't want to be mean and just turn him down like that, and I do kind of consider you more than just my friend, you know? I don't want to like call you out on any of this. I was just in this situation," the jeep had come to a complete stop in front of the Institute, Kitty took no notice as she continue her ramble, "I didn't know what to say. So I said the only thing that I thought was reasonable. I told him... yes. I told him that well, _**you are my boyfriend**_." Her face had shame written all over it.

Lance was silent.

His silence drove her mind into overdrive, and Kitty's mind already processed things at slightly higher speeds than the average person did. Simply put, she freaked.

"God Lance, I'm so sorry. It was stupid. I mean I don't think it's stupid. I really do like you a lot, but to just go around running my mouth like that. You probably hate me. Please don't be mad. I'm begging you. I promise, on Monday, I'll go to school, and I'll set the record straight. I'll tell him. I'll tell everyone, because he probably did tell some people. Rejection does that to guys sometime. I'll tell everyone that it was my mistake, and that you're not mm—"

Kitty's speech faced a **HUGE** interruption, one that seemed to shut down every sense but touch. Her ramble was cut short. It had been one moment in which she was completely ashamed that she had put herself into such a humiliating situation, to this.

Lance was practically out of his seat, leaning over to hers, and his mouth (oh God, his sexy heaven-sent mouth) was pressed against hers and hard. Her brain had shut down, the only thing resembling thought was focused on his kiss and his touch.

His mouth moved sensually against hers. He demandingly coaxed her to grant entrance to his tongue. With a soft sigh, she happily granted his request. Playfully, his tongue roamed inside her mouth, flicking in out, daring hers to touch his. Everything seemed to gain heat for them. Purely out of instinct, Kitty pulled away slightly and softly bit down on Lance's lower lip. He

suppressed a small groan.

Smiling innocently, she ran her tongue unhurriedly over where she bit, soothing the area. Lance wanted her closer.

"Come here, Pretty Kitty."

He snuck a hand around her waist and pulled her towards him. Phasing out of her seatbelt again, she somewhat awkwardly (she refused to give up lip contact) moved closer to the rock-tumbler. He guided her to his lap. Wrapping an arm around his neck, they continued their little duel.

Kitty's hands ran tentatively through his hair which was surprisingly soft to her touch. His hands roamed carefully over body. One drew lazy circles on her thigh; the other ran down her sides before sliding down to her butt.

Kitty couldn't help but squeak as she felt him firmly grasp there.

Lance saw it as an opportunity, reluctantly drawing away. He smiled as Kitty let out a small whimper of irritation. She leaned in to recapture his lips.

Bringing up a finger, he stopped her approach, "Kitty Pryde, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to get us in bed together."

The ghost of a devilish smirk, an expression reserved solely for him, graced her feminine face, "A bed would be so much more comfortable..."

"God Kit. You honestly don't know what you do to guys."

Pressing her forehead against his, she whispered, "Just one guy..."

"Kit?"

"Yeah."

"What you said today... about me being your boyfriend and all that."

"Yeah?"

"Don't take it back. _**Any of it...**_"

"Okay."

"You're my girlfriend."

"And I guess that means..."

"Yeah. I'm your boyfriend."

* * *

**-Fin.**

Please review.


End file.
